Into the Labyrinth
by Rose Of Doom
Summary: Deidara is not happy with his life. A new stepmother and an unwanted stepbrother make him feel pushed aside and replaced. But someone can help him, although he will realise that things recieve their worth the moment they are stolen from us. Deidara must now push himself to his limit and find himself in a world of fantasy. And who knows, he might find some friends along the way.
1. Me and My Big Mouth Un!

_**Hey guys! So this is the beginning of your Christmas persent from me and also it's an idea that I have been throwing back and forth for a while now. It's basically a story based around the film Labryinth (directed by Jim Henson) But with Naruto characters. And of course since it's me, it has Deidara and Sasori as the mostly main characters! ^^ It is very similar to the original film, however I have changed several major details in it (mostly characters and there will be a few of my own plot twists that I decided to put in purely for artistic endevour etc. etc.) If you've seen Labyrinth hurray, hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this as well and if not, it doesn't really matter all that much but you should cause it's a great movie! :3  
**_**_So without further ado, here it is! :D  
_**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

"_Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great."_

A loud knocking at his door, tore the teenager out of his fantasy world and back into reality, a place he would much rather avoid. Irritably, he smoothed down his long blonde hair and hauled his lean frame from the bed, to open his door. His favourite fairy tale was slipped into his pocket.

"Deidara, I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" exclaimed his stepmother. She was a pale woman, with emerald green eyes, bubble gum pink hair and a stern, cold gaze, specially reserved for her stepson. Nothing like his real mother, who had looked so much like himself.

"Yeah so un?" Deidara drawled, rolling his azure blue eyes at the annoying woman. Pursing her lips, the pinkette walked into the blonde's room, glancing around at the treasure trove of books, drawings, sculptures and ornaments.

"Your father and I are going out this evening," she explained casually, smirking when she saw the outraged look on the teenager's face, "So we expect you to look after Tobi while we're away."

Deidara growled quietly, crossing his arms. This bitch was always dragging his father away from the house, forcing _him _to stay home to _babysit _her demon spawn. It was unfair and downright deliberate of her.

"What about my plans un?" he demanded, "Maybe I can't babysit your brat!"

"You will look after your _little brother _and you will not disobey me!" his stepmother stated dryly, before turning to leave, "If you call him that again, you can kiss all your precious books goodbye!"

With that final threat, she turned on her heel and walked out, slamming his door. Deidara hissed, collapsing onto his bed and covering his face with both hands.

"I hate her un!" he grumbled to no one. He hated her, he hated his dad for _betraying _his mother but most of all, yes most of all, he hated-no _despised- _his stepbrother, Tobi.

True Tobi was just a baby, only two years old, but he was what held both his father and stepmother together. Tobi was the symbol of their new life together; a life that Deidara felt that he didn't belonged in.

He missed the old days, when it was just the three of them, him, his father and his mother. Both he loved deeply and he knew he was loved back. However, now, he felt pushed aside, replaced by a new wife and son, hell even the family dog had died a year ago, to be replaced by a nasty little Jack Russell Terrier that nipped anyone but Sakura and was determined to destroy any possessions of the blonde's if he didn't lock his room down.

"Deidara, can you come here please!" called his father. Scowling, the blonde stood from his bed and walked downstairs as slowly as possible. There in the hall his father stood all dressed up with an arm wrapped around his new whore's waist, who was dressed in a fancy dress.

"What un?" Deidara asked boredly, not bothering to move downstairs. His father sighed a little, slipping his arm away from the pinkette.

"We'll be back at midnight," he explained slowly, "Look after yourself and your brother."

Deidara scoffed a little but nodded all the same. His visible blue pool followed their elegantly dressed forms out the door. Hearing the front door slam shut, behind them both, the sound resonating throughout the house was enough to awaken an unwanted child.

Hearing the wails of said child, Deidara sighed and padded into his 'parents' room, to the crib by the window. Tobi's little face was red from crying, his arms outstretched and tiny hands grasping for Deidara to hold him. The blonde stared down at the black haired baby, wishing for the crying to stop but then feeling disgusted at the thought of having to hold him.

"Shut up Tobi un," he muttered, staring down into the cot, "Just…just stop it."

The lack of attention made the baby begin to cry harder, his wails increasing in pitch and volume, driving Deidara mad.

"What do you want? You want a story un?" he demanded, knowing that the brat couldn't reply, "Fine here's one!"

He took a shaky breath, attempting to calm his rising temper and began reciting a farfetched fantasy.

"Once upon a time, there was a young and artistic boy, whose _stepmother _always made him stay home with the baby un. And the baby was a spoilt child, who wanted everything for himself and the young boy was practically his slave."

Standing up, Deidara crossed the room and stared out at the rain hammering against the window.

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with him. And he had given the boy certain powers un. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he called on the goblins for help."

He faltered upon hearing something that sounded like 'listen' but wrote it off as the storm outside playing tricks on him. Taking a second to glance around the room, his sapphire gaze fell back on Tobi and he continued.

"'_Say your right words,' _the goblins said, _'And we will take the baby to the castle. And you will be free.' _But the boy knew, that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby at his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin un. So he suffered in silence until one night, when he was exhausted from a day of housework and hatred, and he was hurt by the harsh words and beatings of his stepmother, he could no longer stay un."

Thunder rolled and rain continued to attack the window outside, mixing in with more cries from Tobi. Deidara grabbed fistfuls of his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Oh stop it un!" he shouted, "Just stop it!"

Groaning he gave in to the baby's cries and reached in, lifting the chubby creature up. Bouncing him in his arms, he patted his back with a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"Stop it Tobi, shush un," he murmured, the child complying with his wish, now that he was in the older boy's arms. He cooed, snuggling into the blonde, who sighed and set him into the cot again. He walked out of the room slowly, the only noises now emitting were from the storm outside and the occasional hiccup from baby Tobi.

Reaching for the light switch, Deidara glared back at the cot, resentment bubbling up inside him.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," he muttered, his eyes burning with unwanted tears, "Right now un."

Switching off the light, he stalked back to his room. Tobi's cries were cut short, causing the blonde to freeze mid step. Standing in the middle of the corridor, he slowly looked back around to the pitch black room. The only light came from the moon outside, obscured by the trees, but still managing to shine through, down onto the cot, which was now silent.

"T-Tobi un?" Deidara murmured, creeping into the room, "Tobi why aren't you crying un?"

As he reached the cot, he shakingly reached down and ripped the covers back, revealing nothing. No Tobi.

His blood ran cold at the sight, his lip trembling at the thought of his father coming home to no baby brother. His stepmother would murder him.

He jumped violently at another clap of thunder, tripping over his own feet and falling to the hard wooden floor in a heap. Clutching his throbbing skull as he tried to sit up, movement caught his eye and he glanced around, seeing things moving around the room.

"Wh-what's going on un?!" he demanded, scrabbling to his feet and looking around. He saw something white at the window; a ghost? No, it was an owl. A snowy looking owl, flapping its wings frantically, claws scratching at the glass. Deidara backed away fearfully, swaying a little from hitting his head so hard.

The window tore open, ripping a scream from the blonde as the owl swooped into the room to attack him. He covered his face with his arms, eyes crewed shut.

Suddenly, a serene but false sense of calm settled across the room. A gentle breeze slid its icy fingers through Deidara's long blonde hair as he slowly dared to look up, eyes widening at the sight.

There no longer was an owl, but instead stood a very handsome man, with pale skin and dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. But his eyes were what caught Deidara's attention the most; they were as red as rubies or blood, with a strange black pattern in them. He was dressed in regal looking clothing, all blacks, browns and greys but they suited him perfectly.

"Y-you're him aren't you un?" Deidara whispered, mouth drying at the sight of the gorgeous creature before him, "The Goblin King."

The male smirked and stepped closer to the teen, who was rooted to the spot, no matter how much his body was screaming at him to get away.

"I-I'd like my brother back, if it's all the same un," he mumbled, a blush rising as the Goblin King leaned in closer.

"What's said is said I'm afraid, Deidara," he murmured, his voice was like chocolate, but it was laced with poison, "And please, call me Itachi."

"I-Itachi," Deidara whispered, the name rolling off his tongue with surprising ease, but that didn't stop the shiver of fear from shooting through him, "P-please, I have to have my brother back un."

Itachi tutted, leaning away from the blonde, who suddenly found it much easier to breathe.

"Deidara, go back to your room," he said slowly, almost seductively, "Get lost in your own little worlds, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

Deidara faltered, glancing for the door, but quickly darting his eyes back to the Goblin King.

"I can't un," he whispered, "I can't do that."

Itachi raised a gloved hand, drawing Deidara's attention to it as a clear glass ball appeared. He seemingly offered it towards the teenager, who stared at it sceptically.

"Wh-what is that un?" he asked in wonder. Itachi smirked and waved it back and forth, rolling it this way and that, as if trying to hypnotise his prey.

"It's a crystal," he replied casually, "Nothing more. But look at it this way. Looking into this will show you your dreams. Ah but this is no gift for an ordinary boy, who takes care of a crying brat. Would you like it?"

Deidara raised a hand hesitantly, but swiftly lowered it again, shaking his head.

"I appreciate the thought un," he said slowly, "But…it won't give me what I want. I need you to give me Tobi back. Please."

Itachi smirked shaking his head. Throwing the crystal ball over his shoulder, Deidara flinched, expecting to hear a smashing. Instead however, he heard a tinkling sound. Itachi moved to the side, revealing that the ball was rolling down a very rocky hill that had definitely _not _been there before.

"Your _brother _is there," he announced, pointing towards the distance, "In my castle."

Deidara's azure orbs widened at the sight of a huge labyrinth, spanning towards the horizon as far as the eye could see.

"Is… that the castle beyond the Goblin City un?" he asked, unable to mask his astonishment. Turning around, he made spine chilling eye contact with those red pools.

"You should turn back before it's too late," Itachi drawled, eyes ignoring his striking kingdom in favour of watching the boy before him. Deidara fixed him with the fiercest gaze he could muster.

"I can't," he said as calmly as he could, "Don't you understand that I can't un?"

"A pity," Itachi said nonchalantly, holding a pocket watch in his hand, showing it to Deidara, "You have thirteen hours to solve this Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity."

Deidara blinked as the Goblin King faded before his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he looked back over to the labyrinth, taking in the slightly overwhelming sight.

"Well, nothing for it now un," he mused, taking his first few steps towards the castle. However, his first task was actually getting into the damn maze. Walking down the rocky hill, all that was around was dust and a few dead looking shrubs and pitiful trees.

He could hear humming as he drew closer to a massive wall coated in vines and creeping envy. Glancing around, he saw a figure, slightly smaller than himself, with striking crimson hair. He cautiously stepped closer to the person, who was seated on a rock, toying with some kind of metal contraption.

"E-excuse me un?" he called nervously, approaching. The figure, glared up at him with chocolate brown eyes. Deidara blushed when he noticed the redhead was extremely good looking, with pale skin, crimson hair, deep richly coloured brown eyes, pointed elven ears and a slim body; he maybe even surpassed the attractiveness of the Goblin King himself.

"Hm, it's you," he muttered, instantly returning to his previous task, which still remained unclear. The blonde huffed a little crossing his arms across his chest.

"Could you help me un?" Deidara asked reluctantly. The redhead ignored him in favour of standing up and making his way towards the wall, with his device. The blonde followed him, curious and also extremely pissed off at being ignored.

"Hey, I asked you a question un!" he growled, glaring at the male, who was slightly shorter than he was. Again, his comment was brushed off in favour of aiming the metal device at some glowing ball thing. On closer inspection, Deidara realised it was a tiny winged female, with white hair, black eyes and scaly white skin.

"Cute un," he murmured in awe. Sasori ignored his comment in favour of zapping the 'fairy' with his device, drawing a small screech of pain from the creature, before moving on to the next creature. Deidara gasped and hurried towards the fallen fairy.

"What the hell did you do that for un?" he demanded, gently lifting the little creature into his hands, "Poor little thing-OW!"

The redhead glanced over at his sudden outburst, to see him clutching his hand, biting his lip. Deidara caught his gaze and held up his hand, looking scandalous.

"It bit me un!" he snapped, as if he expected the elven looking male to do something about it.

"What did you expect them to do?" he drawled, stalking over to the blonde and grabbing his hand, seeing an angry red bite mark. With a sigh, he reached into a satchel strapped around his waist and pulled out a small tub. Unscrewing the cap, he dipped a slender finger into the cream like substance and rubbed a tiny amount onto the angry red area of Deidara's hand.

"Th-thank you un," he mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty for acting like a brat, "I'm Deidara."

"I know," the male replied boredly, before placing his medical equipment back into the leather satchel, "My name is Sasori."

"Sasori," Deidara murmured, "I need to get into the Labyrinth. Can you help me un?"

Sasori smirked and little and resumed his task of zapping fairies-or little winged bastards as Deidara now thought of them as.

"And why would I help you?" Sasori asked casually, "Some brat who shows up and demands I help him without any form of manners."

Deidara pouted, crossing his arms again.

"C'mon man, I really need to find my way to the castle un," Deidara exclaimed, "My brother is up there and I only have thirteen hours!"

Sasori growled a little, before dropping his 'fairy zapper' and turned to glare at the blonde.

"Do you know how many sob stories I have had to endure from selfish brats like you?" he demanded, voice tinted with warning, "Too many to count. But they were all the same. They didn't realise what they had until it was gone. I sent them into the labyrinth and never saw them again. Do you still want to continue or do you want to go home and play happy families as an only child again?"

Deidara stared at the angry redhead, speechless. He didn't believe that so many people had actually tried this out. He thought he had been the only idiot. Shaking his head of the thought, he nodded determinedly at Sasori.

"I need to do this un," he said honestly, "I need to fix my own mistake."

Sasori smirked a little, beckoning the blonde forward. He complied and followed the handsome elven creature towards a section of the wall that looked identical to the rest. Lifting away some vines, Sasori produced a small key and pushed it into a hole in the wall. Turning it produced a massive click. The redhead stepped back quickly and allowed two doors to open, revealing the entrance to the labyrinth. Deidara swallowed before taking a step forward.

"Here's the entrance to the labyrinth," Sasori murmured, "I don't care what you do now, but just know this. Even if you find your way through this labyrinth, you'll probably never get out again."

Deidara gave him a quick glance, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Well there are exceptions to the norm un," he murmured, "Let's hope that's me. Thanks a lot Sasori."

"Whatever," he murmured, turning away from the blonde as the doors began to close, blocking him from the blonde's view.

Deidara flinched a little at the loud bang both doors created when they closed completely. Looking left and right, he noticed they were both almost identical, with the same looking turn offs and exits. Sighing a little, he decided to take his chances and randomly pick a direction.

"Okay, Tobi you little bastard un," he muttered, "Hang in there. Here I come."

* * *

**_So please tell me what you think! :) Too close to the film? Did I mess it up? Is it going to work? etc. This is going to be a multichapter fic but it won't be anymore than ten chapters, that is my absolute limit and it will all be finished by Christmas or New Year, since it's my Christmas present to you all :)  
_**_**Review pretty please and tell me what you make of it! :)**_


	2. What Are You Un?

_**Hey again guys! The second chapter of your Christmas present :3 I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it as well! :D lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(  
**_

* * *

Wandering through the stone labyrinth was hardly an ideal strategy when time was not on his side, but standing around to devise a plan would have wasted time so Deidara simply pressed on in hopes of coming up with something better.

"This is impossible un," he mumbled, turning into yet another dead end and having to backtrack, "It all looks the same. I'd need an aerial view to even get anywhere."

"Talking to yourself is considered **the first sign of madness**."

Deidara wheeled around to come face to face-or several faces- with two doors, guarded by two shields with…two heads each. A head stood at the top of each shield, one black and one white and vice versus on the bottom. The blonde stared at the odd creatures who were snickering at him.

"But-this was a dead end un!" he exclaimed, head moving this way and that, "I'm getting a damn headache!"

"Lucky you! **We already have several!" **they laughed, cackling like morons as Deidara puffed out his cheeks, tapping his foot.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," he drawled, stalking forward, "Since you seem to be so 'knowledgeable' tell me which way to go un. What lies behind those doors?"

"Oh how polite, **Demanding things without an introduction!" **the black and white 'people' grumbled. Deidara found it unnerving how they finished each-others' sentences. Shrugging off the creeps, he sighed heavily.

"Fine I'm Deidara un," he grumbled, "Now if you don't mind, I'm really short of time and I need to get to the castle."

"Oh you're Deidara! **We already knew that idiot! **You're in luck; one of these doors just so happens to **lead to the castle. **We are Zetsu by the way," cheered the white and black Zetsu on the right. Deidara glanced back and forth between the two doors, sceptical of the possibility of such a convenient discovery.

"Which one is which un?" he asked slowly, glancing at the four facial expressions. The top two Zetsus exchanged glances, wondering what to say.

"Um, we're not allowed **to tell you," **they explained together. Deidara rolled his eyes, hands on hips.

"And why not un?" he demanded, temper rising, wishing he could punch them in the faces. However he needed them and had to remember what any anger management therapist had ever told him.

"We don't know, **but they do!" **they pointed downwards and Deidara followed their gazes down to the two heads which were upside down.

"Um you can't ask us, **just one of us,"** they replied, "That's the rules. You see **one of us always tells the truth **and one of us always lies. He always lies. **I tell the truth you bastard. **Such a liar!"

Deidara sighed as the cackles continued to fill the air as he stood pondering what they said. They spoke in ridiculous riddles, laughed too much and were beginning to piss him off a _lot._

"Okay un," he murmured, glancing up and walking towards the Zetsu on the left, "Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

Zetsu's face stretched into a creepy grin, revealing sharp pointed teeth, which made the blonde almost recoil, but he stood his ground, determined to solve the riddle. After a small discussion with each other, the Zetsu on the top glanced back up at Deidara with his odd yellow eyes.

"Yes," he replied confidently. Deidara glanced between them, his mind focusing as his blue eyes narrowed.

"Then…the other door leads to the castle un," he exclaimed. The Zetsu snickered, glancing towards his other…two quarters.

"But he could be telling the truth," he mused, challenging Deidara's response. The blonde smirked, crossing his arms again.

"But then you wouldn't be," he replied casually, "So if you told me that he would say yes, I know the answer is no."

"But we could be telling the truth," Zetsu exclaimed.

"But then _he _would be the liar," Deidara explained, "So if you truthfully say that he would reply with yes, then I know the answer is really no."

The Zetsus exchanged confused glances, muttering to one another.

"Is that right?"

"No idea!"

**You're both idiots."**

"**I agree."**

Deidara rolled his eyes and stalked towards the door on the right.

"Let me through, I figured it out un," he ordered, a grin plastered on his face, "Guess I'm not as dumb as people thought."

He bounced through the door, in high spirits at the idea of actually getting somewhere and ignoring the snickers from the Zetsus as he took another step towards his goal.

Or rather, another step back, as the floor seemed to disappear. Deidara released a blood curdling scream as he fell down a huge dark hole, feeling things brushing against his body on the way down. He threw his hands out in an attempt to grab something, but just met smooth stone walls all the way down. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact of the ground at the bottom…or whatever else lay in store.

'_Tobi I'm sorry un,' _he thought, just as the floor came into contact. He slammed into the rock with a sickening thud, his head slamming down, and causing darkness to swallow him whole.

* * *

"He's in the oubliette," Itachi mused, gazing at the blonde boy as he lay motionless on the ground, blood beginning to pool from a gash on his forehead, "He's wounded as well."

"You think that'll stop him?" asked a curious goblin, glancing over his king's shoulder. Itachi smirked, shaking his head.

"I think this one is too stubborn," he replied smoothly, "I love the stubborn ones. This one is especially intriguing."

Several goblins exchanged almost sympathetic glances with one another. They saw nothing special about the brat, but when their king became that fascinated with a human; they knew trouble was ahead for said human. And it was never fun trouble.

* * *

Deidara knew he was still alive when pain exploded in his head. Whimpering a little, he tried to sit up, just to be pushed back down by a small hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the mystery person said boredly. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the sound of the voice, which was extremely familiar. He blinked several times, attempting to make anything out in the blinding darkness.

"Wh-where am I un?" he demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

A shifting to his left was heard, but even when turning that way, he couldn't see. He could feel the person's warm presence and hear him breathing, but being blind was scaring him.

"I'm offended that you have forgotten me so quickly brat," the voice muttered, before shuffling around. Deidara tried to move away, afraid of what was in the dark with him, but again, a hand shot out and held him still.

"Easy, you're injured."

The striking of a match sounded and almost immediately, the area was illuminated, showing Deidara that he was lying on the cold stone floor that he must have landed on and seated next to him in all his redheaded glory was Sasori, who looked as beautiful and bored as ever.

"You've been caught in quite the rut haven't you?" he smirked, glancing at the battered figure before him. Deidara looked over himself, realising that there was blood on his white t-shirt and dust and dirt all over his black jeans. Reaching a hand cautiously to his forehead, he noticed that his left hand was covered in bandages from elbow to knuckles. Touching his forehead, he discovered that it too was wrapped in bandages.  
"You had a rather large cut on your forehead and along your arm," Sasori explained, while packing his things back into his satchel. Deidara wondered just what was in that satchel, Sasori seemed to have everything but he was brought back with Sasori's next statement.

"I'm amazed you lasted this far with your poor strategic skills brat," he mused, "I'm amazed that nothing is broken, just bruised. "

"Hey un," he snapped, "I thought I was doing well! I blame those stupid Zetsu thingies. Door leading to the castle my ass! I knew it was too convenient un!"

Sasori blinked owlishly at the ranting teenager before tilting his head back and letting out light laughter that immediately caught Deidara's attention and made him blush tomato red. The elven creature's laughter was bright and childlike. The blonde closed his eyes, appreciating the beautiful sound.

"You believed _Zetsu _of all people," Sasori giggled almost mischievously, "Now that is funny!"

Deidara puffed his cheeks out childishly, scowling at the redhead.

"Well what else was I supposed to do un?" he demanded, "I was running into dead end after dead end, the damn place is fucking _moving _and sorry I'm not as smart as _you _but I've never done anything like this before un!"

Feeling his ribs throb a little as his voice rose, he drew his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, attempting to calm himself. Sasori remained silent in favour of lighting candles around the small cave they were currently in. Deidara took the time to properly study the creature.

He looked really young, possibly his own age but his eyes looked tired. He moved with a grace that was obvious yet strangely humble. Deidara wondered if he really was an elf.

"What are you, if you don't mind me asking un?" he queried, a little nervous of what the redhead would say but nevertheless curious. Sasori dropped his match and stamped it out before returning to sit by the blonde. He shrugged.

"If you must know, I'm not an elf before you say a word," he stated, glaring at the blonde who had opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again, "I'm a goblin."

Deidara blinked. Then again. Then again.

"A goblin un?" he exclaimed, "But- you don't look like one!"

Sasori scoffed, glaring at the human.

"Oh really? And I suppose you're an expert aren't you?" he drawled, "The dimwit who didn't even know that fairies bit you. Tell me, you have seen the _Goblin king _as he is so known, did _he _live up to your expectations?"

Deidara heard the pure hatred in the redhead's tone as he spoke of the Goblin King, who had indeed met his expectations as gorgeous but terrifying. He shook his head slowly, gaze dropping to his knees again.

"Sorry un," he mumbled, "I…don't know anything. Not anymore anyway."

Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped forward, hauling the blonde human to his feet. Deidara glanced up apprehensively, to see the same bored expression as before.

"Good," Sasori murmured, "Acceptance is the first step. Now come on. You want to get out of here don't you?"

Deidara nodded determinedly, following his new companion as he walked over to a smooth wall. He watched the redhead as he stepped over a bundle of hessian blankets which were strewn across the ground. Sasori ripped them back to reveal a heavy wooden door lying beneath them.

Help me lift this," Sasori murmured, pointing to it. Deidara nodded quickly, standing next to the goblin and lifting it up as best as he could with an injured arm. Thankfully the door wasn't so heavy but by the end of it, his arm was screaming with pain and blood had begun to stain the bandages from the strain.

Once the door was tight against the wall, Sasori opened it with a click, to reveal a passageway that had definitely _not _been there before. Deidara stared in awe as Sasori walked through, beckoning him towards it. Hesitantly, the blonde padded towards his companion, eager to get out of the suffocating cave, but also nervous as to what lay ahead of him.

"Keep up or I'll leave you behind brat," Sasori called out playfully, breaking Deidara from his thoughts, "One thing you should know about me, is that I hate waiting of any kind."

The blonde nodded solemnly, picking up his pace, to walk side by side with the redhead. They walked in silence through the twisting tunnels, which snaked their way through the rock, carved by some unknown entity.

"_Turn back before it's too late!"_

Deidara jumped violently, latching onto Sasori with a yelp as a stone face forced its way out of the rock surface. Blue eyes widened as it stretched out, along with a pair of hands as if trying to grab him.

"_This is not the way!"_

"_Beware!"_

"_Heed our warnings!"_

Each voice was a shriek, piercing the blonde's ears, sending shivers of fear up his spine. What the hell was going on?

"Calm down brat, you're going to hyperventilate," Sasori muttered, attempting to pull himself free of the human's surprisingly strong grip. Deidara whipped around to face the ever calm goblin and blushed, realising he was hugging the redhead, much like a frightened child would a blanket. Instantly releasing him and stepping away, allowed a hand to brush his back with its stony finger tips.

"Get away un!" he screamed, barrelling forward and headlong into his unsuspecting companion. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and groans and gasps of surprise or pain.

"Brat…" Sasori wheezed, "Get off me. Now!"

Deidara nodded and scrambled away from the compromising position of lying on top of the other male, with his hands on either side of his head.

"S-sorry un," he mumbled, blushing a deep pink, "It just…startled me."

Sasori smirked, clambering to his feet and reaching out a hand to Deidara, who reluctantly took it.

"They can't hurt you at all brat," he stated, walking over to one and tapping it, "They're deterrents, to prevent people from coming down here."

Deidara eyed them suspiciously, but decided to trust the redhead and followed him down the tunnel.

Sasori hadn't done anything to suggest that Deidara could not trust him. The blonde knew if he was to get through this labyrinth alive he needed someone else who knew what they were doing more than he. And it never hurt to have a friend around; something he was a little short of right now.

"How far is it un?" he asked quietly after several minutes of wandering through tunnels. Sasori glanced over his shoulder and gave a tiny smile, before pointing towards a small door. Opening it, they stepped into tunnels which were now made of brick and mortar; but still underground.

"Sasori, when will we get out of here un?" he queried, really hating the suffocating sensation of being underground. The redhead, sensing Deidara's discomfort, moved slightly closer to him.

"We just have to walk for a few miles through here and then we'll have bypassed several places that I would rather not go," he replied, "Relax brat, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh isn't there, dear Sasori?" asked a voice which both of them knew well. Deidara stood frozen, turning his head slowly, blue eyes widening at the sight of the very creature that had started this.

There, in all his regal glory, stood Itachi, a crystal ball being waved back and forth on a single slender hand. Sasori snarled, stepping in front of the human as he glared at his King. Itachi's deadly gaze connected with the redhead's equally as venomous one, causing the temperature around Deidara to drop.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked casually, "Didn't I banish you to the border? I don't see any reason at all why you should be here."

Sasori shrugged, his cold gaze never faltering; hell he didn't even blink. It was highly unnerving for Deidara.

"I got bored there," Sasori replied sounding rather innocent, "You know how much I miss home after all."

"I know how much you love to meddle with my plans," Itachi murmured, leaning in closer, before whispering in his ear, "What do you think you're doing with my new pet?"  
Deidara swallowed a lump in his throat that was forming very swiftly the second Itachi had said the word 'pet'. His blue orbs widened upon eye contact with the crimson pools of the Goblin Kings'. Sasori growled, pulling away from the other male.

"He's hardly yours," Sasori stated firmly, "Nor is this labyrinth, or that crown."

Itachi hissed and slammed the much smaller creature into the wall, causing a dent, his hand clasped around the pale throat.

"I shall deal with you when the game is finished," the King whispered menacingly, "And I highly doubt you will enjoy the punishment I have in store for you."

Sasori choked and trembled as the life was seemingly squeezed out of him by the poisonous touch of the raven haired male.

"Stop it un!" Deidara shouted, grabbing the Goblin King's arm and tugging, "You're hurting him, please!"

Itachi glanced down at the human, who was giving him a harsh gaze, through one sapphire blue eye, the other being hidden by his golden bangs. The goblin seemed to regain some sort of composure as he allowed Sasori to breathe and dropped him to the ground at his feet. Deidara went to aid the redhead but was pulled back by his upper arm.

"I have a question for you," Itachi said quietly, making Deidara shiver, fear gnawing at his gut, "How are you finding my labyrinth?"

Deidara blinked in surprise, wondering how to reply. Being the hothead he was, he threw a smirk at the Goblin King.

"It's pie un!" he exclaimed, laughing smugly, "I'm having a blast! Easiest thing I've ever done!"

The second the words had left his mouth, he immediately wished they hadn't. Itachi's lips curled upwards into a feral grin, his eyes narrowing. Sasori's brown pools widened in horror, recognising the expression.

"Y-you…stupid brat," he wheezed, attempting to clamber to his feet, his arms shaking. Itachi smirked in his direction.

"Easy, is it?" he murmured, "Well then let's up the stakes."

Releasing Deidara, Itachi pulled out his ornamental pocket watch, the very same one he had shown Deidara before he had entered this deadly labyrinth. Gazing at it, Deidara's blood bubbled with anger as Itachi moved the clock hands forward by two hours.

"That's not fair un!" he snarled, "Give me back that damn time!"

Itachi glanced up with a cold, stony expression, replacing the pocket watch inside his cloak.

"No," he said sharply, voice cracking like a whip, causing the blonde to physically flinch, "If my labyrinth is so easy, you will have no trouble getting through without that time. And you should know something; time and tide waits for no man. Or boy."

Turning his back on the pair, he cast a final gaze over Sasori who was now standing against the wall, having gotten his breath back. Smirking, he waved a hand, clicks and whirs issuing from an unknown location.

"Let's see if you enjoy this slice of 'pie' _Deidara_," Itachi smirked, a cruel chuckle sounding as he seemingly melted into the shadows.

Deidara scurried over to Sasori, setting a hand on his arm, just to be slapped away.

"I think you've done enough, you stupid brat!" the redhead spat, rubbing his neck, "We need to get out of here now!"

"I-I'm so sorry un!" Deidara stammered. Sasori shook his head, growling as he grabbed Deidara's injured wrist and dragged him through the tunnels.

"Forget that now," Sasori exclaimed, "Focus brat!"

Deidara nodded and ran as fast as he could to keep up with the goblin, who was much lighter than he and therefore much faster.

Daring to glance at what they were running from, Deidara caught a glimpse of piercing green eyes and glimmering white fangs. Whatever those creatures were, they were hungry for flesh. Working his muscles harder, he just managed to keep up with Sasori and the pair managed to evade the creatures, by making a sharp turn and bolting shut a gate.

"What the hell are they un?!" Deidara screamed, struggling to hold the gate shut as Sasori's nimble fingers bolted it closed completely. The blonde could feel their fowl, hot breath on his face and several times he was convinced their short snouts would be just long enough to maul him through the rusted bars.

"They're not something you want to mess with brat," Sasori drawled, having finally secured the old gates, "Though you seem to be very good at angering dangerous creatures."

Deidara lowered his gaze as they both hurried down the tunnel and found a dead end with a ladder. Sighing with relief, Deidara followed Sasori who had already climbed the ladder and was now perched on a stone bench in a sunny courtyard. Deidara stood awkwardly next to the vase they had just climbed out of.

"Um…un," he mumbled, unsure of what to say. He could already see the nasty dark purple hand shaped bruises around Sasori's pale and delicate neck. Guilt nestled in his gut, making him begin to chew on his lower lip, not wishing to push the redhead any farther than he had already.

"You can continue on your own," Sasori stated rather coldly, "I have risked everything to get you this far and your idiocy almost got us both killed. I have my own goals and they won't be attained with your big mouth landing both of us in our graves."

Deidara blinked away nervous tears as he understood what Sasori was saying. Aiding him had almost cost the goblin his life, thanks to Deidara's inability to think before he spoke. Glancing up, he regarded the beautiful creature with a determined blue eye. Approaching him cautiously, he gave Sasori a warm genuine smile.

"I understand un," he murmured, "Thank you Sasori. I couldn't have done this without you."

He thought against giving the redhead a hug and turned to walk off somewhere. He heard as sigh from behind him and raised an eyebrow. Sasori pointed to his right, the opposite direction to the blonde.

"It's that way brat," Sasori drawled with a tiny smirk. Deidara scowled and marched off, throwing his middle finger up at the redhead who chuckled as his temporary companion disappeared around a stone corner.

Glancing up at the castle, his chocolate brown gaze hardened and he swiftly rose from his seated position. It would soon be time to take back what was truly his.

* * *

**_Okay, I know that Labyrinth is supposed to be a fairly clean family film, but I just can't picture our favourite criminals in that kinda setting so I have give my Labyrinth more sinister dangers and there is more blood and violence cause that's the best things in life :3 lol! Anyway, I hope you guys liked my Zetsus part! It started to confuse me after a while and I was the one writing it! xD lol  
_**_**Anyway, more feedback is delightful and I like hearing from you guys so pretty please review and make my day! :)**_


	3. Why Me Un?

_**Oh. My. God. Sixth form is a bastard. Exams are a bastard. My social life is a bastard! I have had no time to write and no inspiration, so I'm so sorry that my first update in ages is a story that barely any of you read -_- I'll try to update Enemy of my Enemy as soo as possible but I just don't know at the minute. I have two English Literature coursework pieces to hand in this week, my first art portfolio this year as to be handed in tomorrow and I have my theory driving test on saturday and I'm shitting bricks, I'm so nervous! My parents will kill me if I don't pass this since it costs money to do. :/ So little writing will be done this week. I can only hope to God/ Jesus/ Jashin / whatever deity cares to take time out of his busy schedule to help me that I pass! Anyway, enough of me, here's the new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

"Eenie meenie miny moe…this is fucking ridiculous un!" Deidara screeched, smashing his fist into yet another stone wall and almost instantly regretting it. Clutching his now cut and bleeding knuckles to his chest; he glared at the two possible paths before him.

After leaving Sasori, he was again cursed with that sense of hopelessness and of being…well, lost. For what had seemed like an eternity, he had been wondering around, keeping an eye on the castle, which seemed to move around just to spite him. He had also seen absolutely no sign of life since leaving the redheaded goblin.

"Note to self, keep your damn mouth shut in future un!" he growled, stalking around another corner, walking head first into something tall and…blue? His eyes travelled up a bare, well sculpted torso, to a sharp face. Beady yellow eyes stared intensely at him and a grin stretched his face, revealing frighteningly sharp pointed teeth.

Deidara backed away, trembling like a leaf as he took in the sight of the towering blue giant. It slowly advanced towards him, mouth moving, forming words that the blonde didn't hear. He was backed up against a wall, freezing upon realising that any means of escape were now cut off.

"Hey, kid, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," the giant said with a chuckle, "Just breathe slowly. My name's Kisame."

Deidara followed 'Kisame's' advice but kept a wary eye on the male. He was still smirking down at him, but his eyes danced with amusment and the blonde didn't detect a hint of malice or ill will towards him. However, he was learning from his mistakes quite quickly in this stone monstrosity.

"Better now?" the blue male asked, chuckling a little, "So what's your name?"

"Deidara un," the teenager grumbled, blushing a little at having lost his composure so badly. Kisame didn't seem the least bit fazed by it, instead proceeding to slap the blonde on the back in a 'friendly' manner that left Deidara rather winded.

"So you're the kid everyone's been talking about!" Kisame said with a huge grin, "Nice to finally meet the 'oh so famous' _Deidara_!"

The 'oh so famous' Deidara blinked a few times, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Famous un?" he queried, an eyebrow raised. Kisame nodded and dragged him through the stone passages, chatting away; whether the teen was actually taking anything in, he didn't seem bother at all.

"Yup, you're the talk of the labyrinth my friend," he boomed, taking a sharp right turn and pulling Deidara along with him, "No one has ever gotten this far! And you're little snap at the Goblin King has gone viral! You've got massive brass balls kid!"

Deidara blushed a little. It suddenly dawned upon him that his 'little snap' at Itachi had only happened an hour ago. This place must have eyes and ears _everywhere._

"Ah but anyway, I'm rambling," Kisame interrupted his thoughts abruptly by stopping in front of two massive oak doors, with huge ornate silver knockers, "I figured that since we were quite impressed with your little show of nerve, we were gonna help you out a little if you got this far!"

The blonde's insides leapt at the prospect of actually getting somewhere in this god awful place. Looking expectantly at Kisame, he crossed his arms.

"Okay…what's the catch un?" he asked slowly. Kisame blinked a few times before roaring with laughter and pointing a thumb over one of his broad shoulders.

"Damn, you're a smart one aren't ya!" he chuckled. Deidara shook his head.

"Not necessarily un," he growled, "I just don't like to make the same mistake twice."

Kisame pondered this before shrugging and returning his attention towards the two doors again.

"Anyway, you can pick a door," he replied casually, leaning against the wall, "Which ever one you like. I'll go with you and help you reach beyond the boundaries. Seem fair enough?"

Deidara's blue pools narrowed at the two doors, wondering which to choose. He refused to use his eenie meanie tactic again and decided to go with gut instinct. His hand hovered over the knocker of the door to his left, when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Kisame. Glaring at the blue giant, who simply held his hands up innocently, he attempted to knock one more time and this time, succeeded.

"Good choice kid!" Kisame cheered, ushering the blonde boy into the darkness that lay behind the door, "Always trust your instincts in here, don't let anyone else sway you!"

Deidara began to protest but swiftly shut his mouth, when the darkness gave way to a dimly lit, lush green forest. The trees were extremely tall, blocking out the sun, illuminating everything with an emerald hue. The ground was spongy with moss and small shrubs blanketed the forest floor, coming up to Deidara's knees, even his mid-thigh in some places.

It was completely silent, save for his own heartbeat and the sound of Kisame moving just behind him; the whole atmosphere was quite eerie, giving Deidara the impression that something would jump out and attack at any second.

"So," Kisame uttered, breaking the suffocating silence, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because some big blue guy said he was trying to help me un," Deidara replied sarcastically. Kisame snickered, stepping over a particularly large plant.

"That's not what I meant," he said dryly, "I meant why is a human like yourself in the Labyrinth; and with the Goblin King on your case?"

Deidara sighed, running his fingers through his fringe as he stopped to face Kisame, with a rather miserable look on his face.

"I made a really huge mistake un," he mumbled, "I was angry, upset and confused and I made a really selfish mistake. And this is me trying to fix it un."

This time, there was no sarcastic or humoured reply from Kisame. He gave the blonde a small smile and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I see why Lord Itachi has such an interest in you!"

Deidara glanced up, eyes shining with apprehension upon hearing the name falling from Kisame's mouth. He was on first name terms with the Goblin King. And he had interests in the blonde? This was worrying. That same sickening shiver from before, when Itachi had called him 'his pet' shot up the teenager's spine.

He knew he had to get out of here and fast. Acknowledging what Kisame had said earlier, he broke free of Kisame's grip and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kisame yelled after him, watching as the streak of blonde darted through the thick undergrowth, "That kid is gonna get himself killed. I hope Lord Itachi isn't too hard on him."

Deidara had been running for at least ten minutes, not even daring to look back to see if Kisame was following him. His lungs were burning when he finally decided to stop beside a wide trunked tree to catch his breath. Glancing around, he realised that he was all alone in the huge forest without a guide.

"Damn it all un!" he shrieked, punching the tree, reopening his wounded knuckles. Hissing with pain, he clutched his hand to his chest and decided to walk on, without his guide; then again, what choice did he have?

Once again, he found himself cursing his own actions and for some strange reason, desperately missing a certain redheaded 'I'm not an elf I'm a goblin'. Sighing heavily, Deidara pressed on, noticing the flickering of flames up ahead. Picking up the pace, the blonde teenager jogged towards a clearing, which was home to a roaring bonfire. The heat could be felt from the very edge of the clearing and it was making Deidara feel a little feverish, his cheeks glowing as red as the embers.

"_WHAT IS THIS?"_

"_HE'S CUTE!"_

"_HE'S A HUMAN!"_

"_A HUMAN?!"_

"_A HUMAN?"_

"_OOOOOHHHHH A HUMAN!"_

Deidara started as figures emerged from the vegetation, drawing closer to him, all thoroughly excited and attempting to reach him. The blonde took a few steps back, before stumbling over a tree root and toppling over, landing on his back. A figure leaned over him, illuminated menacingly by the roaring flames.

It was male, judging by the completely flat well sculpted chest. His skin was black as night, with pure white skeletal markings and violet eyes which stood out brilliantly against his bizarre patterned skin. He also had shiny pearl blonde or silver hair, however Deidara could barely tell in the bad lighting. He noticed that all the figures, whether male or female, were all topless, with just hide leggings on and barefoot.

"Well, looks like we got a fucking cute one guys!" he roared with glee, waving something above his head. Deidara was hit by a wave of nausea upon realising that it was a blood soaked spike. He attempted to crawl away, but was grabbed by the legs by another figure, this time a female.

"Let go un!" he cried, kicking out at the woman, who cackled madly, as several more figures descended on him. He screamed and struggled as the creatures grabbed a limb each and half carried, half dragged him towards a stone 'table'. Upon closer inspection, Deidara's eyes grew wide with realisation.

It was a blood stained alter, which he was being set upon. Screaming out for help, that he highly doubted was ever going to come, he was shackled in place, his legs held down and his arms spread out, like a cross. Turning his head, his blue orbs widened upon noticing the advance of the purple eyed male from before.

"Hear me Great Lord Jashin!" he cried, raising the spike above his head, "Please accept this sacrifice! Relish in his pain, grow stronger! Bless us!"

Deidara struggled harder, the closer the male got, screaming almost being drowned out by the volume of chanting that the other creatures were making. The ritual master ripped off the blonde's shirt, revealing his pale, slender chest and the peculiar tattoo he had done over his heart.

"Accept this blood offering Lord Jashin!"

Deidara screamed and squeezed his eyes shut, as the spike came down. He awaited the killer blow and pain that would surely follow, but it never came. Instead, he felt something hot and liquid drip onto his face and down his chest. Cracking one eye open, he looked up to realise that the ritual master had stabbed his _own hand._ Looking down at himself, he saw a circle with an upside down triangle had been painted onto himself and the stone alter in the male's own blood.

"Now, we shall experience the ultimate pain together!"

The blonde glanced up to see the spike coming down again. This time, he knew he was dead. A single tear slipped from his eye as everything seemed to slow down, the spike coming down, the deadly point aimed at his heart.

_Oh god…_

_This is…it…_

_T-Tobi…this is…all my fault…un._

_Goodbye…_

Another tear fell from his eyes as he accepted his fate.

"HIDAN!"

The ritual master halted in his attempt to sacrifice the blonde. Glaring over his shoulder, Hidan, as he was now known, swore colourfully.

"Sasori! You fucking bastard, you should know to not interrupt a shitting ritual!" Hidan screeched, waving his spike around, "We caught ourselves a sexy little fucker! And he's a virgin!"

If Deidara had not been mere fractions of second away from dying, he would have punched _Hidan _into next year for shouting something so personal out to his saviour. Instead however, the shock and adrenaline kept him quiet and unmoving as he breathed heavily.

Out of the darkness, Sasori walked forward, his chocolate orbs falling upon Deidara's bound and bloodied figure. His gaze hardened at the sight and he glared back at Hidan.

"If _any _of that blood is his, you will not live to see the sun rise," he snarled, walking forward, "Now, release him and find another sacrifice for this obscene Jashinist ritual of yours."

Hidan snarled, but ordered his fellow Jashinists to release the human. Deidara was lifted from the alter and dropped unceremoniously at the redhead's feet. Sasori bent down to check that Deidara was alright.

"Stuck in another rut brat?" he asked with a smirk, "Guess I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes without almost getting killed."

Deidara shakily sat up, leaning against Sasori and away from the Jashinists. Wrapping an arm around the blonde, the goblin hoisted him up and placed him against a tree in a more comfortable position. Once satisfied with the human's condition, Sasori returned his attentions to the Jashinists.

"So to what do I owe the fucking pleasure of your presence, _Prince Sasori_," Hidan sneered, issuing snickers from his followers. Sasori seemed completely unfazed as his gaze flickered across all the faces present.

"I have…a proposal" he stated casually, "I've decided to take back what is mine."

Hidan's violet orbs narrowed, his arms crossing his bare chest as whispers erupted behind him.

"Why now?" he demanded, "When we've all fallen and fucking suffered with you and _for _you? You think we'll just jump right back to your fucking side like damn dogs?"

Sasori shook his head, sighing a little.

"No, I don't," he murmured, "Something happened and I've seen an opening. Itachi's attention has been drawn to something and I want to take full advantage of this. I was only hoping that you would aid me once again, old friend."

Hidan snorted, spitting at the goblin's feet.

"You fucking think _we'd _help _you_?" he demanded, "What's in it for us huh?"

Sasori smirked a little.

"You'll get all your old lives back," he replied casually, "You won't be banished to this forest anymore and you will be free to worship Lord Jashin as you once did in your fullest glory, not hiding away like this."

Hidan contemplated this for a few moments, before smirking and holding out a black and white hand, firmly shaking Sasori's own significantly smaller one.

"Then we have a fucking deal! Now what's the plan?"

Sasori smirked a little, turning back to the blonde, who looked extremely nervous, his knees tucked under his chin in an attempt to become smaller and hopefully invisible. Sasori knelt in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself brat," he murmured, "Hidan and his fellow Jashinists apologise for this little misunderstanding."

"Yeah right un," he muttered irritably, but chose to nod slowly. Sasori smirked and hauled him to his feet, handing him his old shirt, which was rather tatty but thankfully still in one piece. Sasori turned back to the others, once Deidara was standing on his own.

"Now then, ready to take this brat to the castle?" Sasori asked casually. He was answered with an eruption of cheers and agreements and an extremely confused 'What un?'. He turned to the blonde.

"Simple brat," he explained with an amused tone, "We're taking you with us to the castle."

"B-but why un" he demanded, "Surely I have to do this on my own!"

Sasori smirked a little, drawing something small and shiny. He stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his body, pulling him close. Deidara shivered as he felt the redhead's hot breath on his ear and a small squeak emitted from his lips when his earlobe was nipped playfully.

"Well…no one said anything about us taking a prisoner," Sasori whispered playfully, before plunging a small glimmering blade into Deidara's back.

Pain shot through him as he fell into Sasori's arms, falling limp and heavy, his eyes sliding shut as a pained gasp fell from his mouth.

"Sweet dreams Deidara," Sasori murmured, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**_Breif cameo from Kisame but don't worry, he's gonna appear again! :) Anyway, I'm not gonna bother with any long author's note tonight, I'm gonna try to get the rest of chapter twenty four finished for enemy of my enemy and maybe even Time Reversal no Jutsu! :) Pretty please review!_**


	4. Just a Pawn Un

_**Hey again! :3 So I skipped school today to hang out with my two sisters who are over to see the new puppy. We went to start our Christmas shopping in belfast and I also bought a few things for myself! :3 We went home on the train and I remembered the randomest moment of my life, which I think I shall tell you all at the end of the chapter! :D**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

_Am I…huh?_

_Where am I un?_

"_Tell me what happened."_

_Mom un? I…wanted to…help someone out…but I don't…know if I can do it…not anymore un._

"_Dei-kun…wake up, my love."_

_M-mom un?_

Deidara bolted awake with a start, gasping for air, as if he had been forced underwater, breaking from the surface. His sapphire orbs darted about his environment, images of savage faces and blood coated spikes fresh in his very jumpy mind.

"Dei-kun, calm down love!" exclaimed a woman's voice, as soft, pale hands reached out to embrace him gently. He felt so tired as he was enveloped in warmth, from this woman, shuddering and calming upon realising that he was in his bedroom.

…bedroom…he couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere else.

"There, Dei-kun, you were having a nightmare is all," murmured the voice, belonging to the warm arms that wrapped around him and the soft hands that were trailing through his hair in a way that only his mother had ever been able to do.

"M-mom un," he mumbled softly, lips brushing against the shirt of the woman, who chuckled lightly.

"That's right Dei-kun, I'm right here."

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he looked up into the smiling face of his mother. Her long, honey blonde locks we tied up in a loose ponytail, which hung over her shoulder in a mass of curls, with a sweeping side fringe. Her soft blue eyes shimmered in the light of his room and her face was graced with a warm, gentle smile.

"Mom un!" Deidara cried with joy, pulling the woman into a hug, tears forming in his eyes. He frowned a little, wiping the liquid from his eyes.

Why was he crying? He didn't cry often.

"Dei-kun! Why are you so happy?" she asked, teasing her son, by poking him in the stomach. The blonde teenager chuckled a little, standing up to look around the room. He admired all of his drawings, sculptures, books and ornaments, ensuring everything was in place and where he had left it.

"You look confused love," his mother mused, lounging on his bed, watching her son's every move. Deidara shrugged, smiling over at her.

"I don't know un," he murmured, "I have this…feeling…that I'm forgetting something."

"Forgetting something?" she asked curiously, jerking up to sit cross legged, "What would you be forgetting?"

The blonde shook his head slowly, shrugging his shoulders again. His brow was furrowed as he continued to study all of his things.

Everything was in complete order, just the way he had left it…but _when _exactly had he left it?

His mother was here with him, where she belonged…but _why _did he feel like she shouldn't be here?

Something was clawing at his insides, screaming for him to remember it…but _what _was he forgetting?

These questions were nagging him, as he began to feel nauseous, his head spinning and his chest heaving.

"Dei-kun, sit down, you look sick," his mother murmured, leading her son over to the bed. Deidara allowed her to take his hand and lay him down, but it did little to relieve the pain, "Just sleep now…sleep…let me tell you a story."

Deidara stared up at his mother, through bleary eyes, tears of pain forming in them. The woman was rummaging around his room for something, looking around his book collection. She let out a small laugh of triumph as she picked up as small crimson red book, with a pretty black outline. Golden brown letters were printed across the front, but Deidara was unable to make out what it read.

"Here it is!" she murmured, "Do you remember this Dei-kun? I bought it for you on your twelfth birthday. The year before I died."

"D-died un?" Deidara stammered, not understanding at all, "B-but mom…I'm sixteen…you're still here! R-right?"

The blonde beauty shook her head, an expression of pain marring her pretty face.

"No, my love. I'm so sorry I had to leave you…but, this way, you were able to meet Sasori," she said softly a tiny smile gracing her lips upon speaking the name of the scorpion, "You are able to save everyone this way."

"S-save…everyone un?" he whispered, words catching in his throat, along with his breath. His mother nodded determinedly, placing the book in his hands and placing a kiss on his now very clammy forehead.

"Yes, Deidara. Everyone," she said assertively, "Place the rightful king on his throne! Destroy the raven and restore the kingdom! I believe in you. I love you."

"No! No! Mom un!" Deidara cried, screaming as much as his restricted throat allowed him to, he struggled up off the bed, but the world tilted sideways and he collapsed on the floor. He attempted to crawl after his mother as she gave him one smile and blew him a kiss.

"Goodbye my love," she whispered, "Stay strong."

Deidara cried out, an immense pain stabbing him in the back of his shoulder. He choked, struggling to breathe as he convulsed on the floor.

"I-I-I love you un," he called to his mother, "P-please…S-Sas—sori un!"

* * *

Hidan, I said hold him down!" Sasori snarled as the blonde convulsed and threw off the fur blankets that were keeping him warm. The cloth that had been cooling the blonde's feverish forehead was discarded on the floor, in favour of ensuring that the teenager didn't injure himself any more than Sasori already had during his painful fever dream.

"Fuck Sasori! How much of that shit did you get into him?" the Jashinist leader demanded, holding down Deidara's torso. The redhead growled at the skeletal creature as he worked on preparations for when the blonde awoke. No doubt his mother will have done her part in this whole affair.

"Just enough to get the message across," Sasori replied, pulling out the small dagger he had stabbed the human with not two hours ago. Time was really not on their side anymore. They now had a total of two hours, thirty three minutes and twenty seven seconds left and the time wasn't stopping for their convenience.

"Come on Deidara, I need you to wake up," Sasori murmured, brushing the hair out of the blonde's eyes. He was beginning to calm down, but still whimpered in his poison induced dream. His lips began to move as he muttered incoherent words. He cried out again, his brow knitting in pain, his back arching.

"No NO!"

"Hold him down again Hidan, or he'll break his damn back like this!"

"The fuck did you do to him man?"

"What was necessary, now don't question you're superiors!"

Hidan snorted but shoved Deidara back down, being much stronger than the weaker human. Sasori placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, attempting to soothe him by petting his hair. Deidara's breath came out in pants.

"I-I-I love you un! Please S-Sas-sori!" he screamed. The redhead frowned deeply, attempting to ignore what had just been screeched from possibly the whole labyrinth to hear. What the hell was she doing to him in there?

"Deidara, wake up now!" Sasori shouted bitterly, slapping the boy across the face. His eyes snapped open, blue pools meeting peats of chocolate brown. Tears welled up in his eyes as he breathed heavily, his heart bounding and his whole body throbbing with an aching pain.

"S-Sasori…un?" he mumbled, eyes drooping, as he calmed down. Sasori smirked and nodded slowly, placing a damp cloth on Deidara's forehead.

"Yes, I'm right here brat," he muttered, "Now, hang on, I'll get you the antidote to the poison and your symptoms will pass in a few minutes."

Deidara barely acknowledged what he had said, in favour of wanting to sleep. Sasori growled and shook him awake.

"Not so fast brat! Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasori growled, shaking Deidara awake, "Hidan, get him up."  
Hidan smirked, hauling the protesting blonde into a sitting position as Sasori approached him with a small bottle. Deidara was leaned against Hidan's chest, too fatigued to bother with anything. Sasori rolled his eyes and unscrewed the bottle cap. Taking a mouthful of the antidote himself, he grabbed the blonde and laid him back. Deidara's eyes snapped wide open as petal soft lips were pressed to his own and a gasp encouraged him to open his mouth. The redhead shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth, pushing all of the liquid into his mouth, forcing Deidara to swallow it for fear of choking. The 'kiss' was held for as long as it took him to swallow it all, before Sasori drew away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Right, you'll feel better in a few minutes, then we can go straight to the castle," he said, as if nothing had even happened.

Deidara on the other hand, was lying on the fur blankets, panting a little, his heart hammering in his petite chest and his cheeks tinted a soft pink colour. He couldn't believe what had just happened and it irritated the hell out of him that his first kiss had just been taken and the culprit was pretending it hadn't happened.

"Hey, brat, get up," Sasori called, tossing his shirt at him and lifting up what appeared to be a quiver full of arrows, "We have a traitor to dispose of."

Deidara growled, feeling much better physically, but emotionally he was in turmoil. Tears of frustration and anger were forming, but he refused to allow them to fall as something was thrown towards him. Catching it, his eyes widened at the sight of it.

It was a sword, a katana, with a black and blue hilt and sheathe. Drawing it, he was met with shiny, silver steel. Something was engraved on the blade but he gave up on trying to work it out.

"It says 'Katsu'," Sasori explained, answering his unasked question, "It's the name of the blade you will use to take down the _Goblin King."_

Deidara nodded, strapping the sword to his back, much like Sasori had with his quiver and a shiny long bow that he had slung over his shoulder. Noticing Deidara's inquisitive stares, he stroked the wood, fondly.

"This is Hiruko," he murmured, "My favourite weapon."

The blonde nodded, not really wishing to talk to the redhead. Hidan walked over, with a huge blood red scythe in his hand.

"We're fucking ready!" he smirked, waving his hand towards his followers who all looked excited and armed to the teeth. Deidara made a mental note to not piss any of them off. Sasori nodded, taking a breath and walked forwards, towards the silhouette of the castle, which was nestled on the hilltop.

"We have to get through the Goblin City first," he stated matter of factly, "Once we get there, we shall meet up with Konan and Pein. They are already positioned there awaiting our arrival."

Hidan snickered, securing the scythe to his back.

"How many poor fuckers did you recruit to this?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Sasori glanced at him casually, a tiny smirk appearing.

"You are the last group I needed to gain the support of," he answered, "I have already gained the support of the wood elves, the miners and swamp dwellers. So Konan and Pein are waiting for us, like I said; Zetsu is stationed to attack the city from the inside and Kakuzu is joining us to storm the castle."

"Kakuzu eh?" Hidan asked with a smirk, "Haven't seen him in fucking forever!"

"Well once we get back what's ours, you can find a room, just the two of you, turn out the lights-"

"Let's not continue that sentence un!" Deidara snapped, "I don't wanna know!"

Hidan burst out laughing as the blonde blushed, his hand running over the hilt of his sword.

"Aww, you better shut up Sasori, don't wanna taint the blushing virgin!" he exclaimed, roaring with laughter, "Or maybe ya do, if you get what I mean!"

Sasori hissed and grabbed an arrow from his quiver, shoving it through the Jashinist's eye socket. Deidara screamed, drawing his sword, pointing the blade at the goblin's throat. Hidan's lifeless body crumpled to the hard, earthy ground. The blade against Sasori's neck quivered.

"What did you do that un?!" Deidara demanded, "Why are you trying to kill Itachi?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, lifting two fingers up to pushed the sword away from his throat.

"There is a lot you don't understand brat," he said simply, "Itachi is not the true goblin king. What he is doing is wrong. This whole kingdom is dying due to his suppression. He does it out of pain. He suffers but in turn that causes this whole world to suffer."

"What does that have to do with me un?" Deidara asked cautiously, stilling eyeing Hidan's dead body.

"I need to reclaim my throne," Sasori said casually, as if stating the weather, "You are the perfect distraction. Itachi is fascinated by you."

Anger bubbled up inside the blonde boy. He gripped his new sword tightly, his knuckles turning white as he trembled.

"So I'm just a game piece to you?" he murmured bitterly. Sasori smirked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No. You're more important to this than even you could imagine," he announced, "Just trust me. It will be alright. I promise."

Deidara shrugged a little not believing a word. He was probably going to die for this cause of Sasori's. The least he could do is find Tobi and ensure that he got home to lead a great, full life full of love and family. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of never seeing his father again. He wiped them away before glaring at Sasori.

"Well…if I'm gonna die…I might as well help some people un," he mumbled, preparing to walk on when something grabbed his foot. He screamed upon realising that it was Hidan's dead body.

"Ahahahahaha, you're so easy to fuck with Blondie!" he screeched, cackling madly as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes before shooting a glare at Sasori, "You motherfucker! That hurt you little shit!"

Sasori smirked and grabbed a hold of the arrow which was still jammed into Hidan's head. Ripping it out with surprising ease and grace, Deidara almost barfed as blood spewed out along with bits of brain matter, splattering the ground at his feet.

"Oh look Hidan, you have a brain!" Sasori said with mocking surprise, "And I thought you liked pain."

Deidara visibly paled as Hidan and Sasori started through insults back and forth, Hidan's being crude and full of curses, while Sasori's were much more sarcastic and more subtle.

"I'm going to die for these morons un," Deidara mumbled miserably, "Oh joy."

* * *

**_Okay, my plot has completely veered off the original film but that is okay! Originality is tasteful! :3 Anyway, the randomest moment of my life!  
_**_**I was on the train home from an anime convention with my friends and a few of us (including me) were in cosplay. I was dressed as Deidara, My friend Grace was dressed as Shippuden Sasuke and my friend Kate was dressed as Konan. There was a lady on the train who was about seven months pregnant, with the bump and everything and she was feeling rather sick. So, being the kind, lovely people that we were, me, Kate and Grace offer her our bottles of water and I offered her some paracetamol, which I had in my utility belt (no clay though! xD). She was really grateful and we went back to our friends, feeling awesome that we had done a good deed. They were all dying of laughter and we demanded why. It was then explained that we were all dressed as the 'bad guys' of Naruto and we were being kind and helping a pregnant lady which was something they never expected to see! So remember! WE CAN ALL BE NICE PEOPLE DEEP DOWN! :D lol  
**_**_Review and tell me the randomest moment of your life! :3 xx_**


	5. So It Begins

_**Hello again everyone! It's good to be back! My personal life went a little off the rails there for a little while and I really struggled to get any inspiration to write (or do anything -_-) for a while there. But I'm here, I'm queer and I bring more literature, SasoDei goodness! :3 I really missed you guys as well, I know I don't deserve your patience and should have had my door broken in ages ago with demands of what I was doing with my lazy ass! xD lol**_

_**Anyway, on with this story! And more chapters of stuff on the way! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The book had described the Goblin City as a massive sprawl of majestic stone buildings, with narrow cobbled alleyways, old traditional inns and pubs, the streets of which were crawling with the strangest and most fantastic of characters, from the goblin merchants in the market, to the underground thieves guilds and the more darker of beasts, hidden in the shadows, rejected from the rich life of the honest man's society. All of this magnificence was protected by a tall stone wall, lined with watch towers and armoured goblins, defending against the many monsters that lurked within the Labyrinth.

These very monsters were marching towards those very walls, with Sasori, Deidara and Hidan in the forefront and an army of Jashinists following them, like a loyal hoard of hounds. Both Sasori and Deidara were dressed in leather armour, for more manoeuvrability and speed. All of the Jashinists were shirtless and adorned with red war paint…at least, Deidara hoped that it was war paint.

"Pein and Konan will be up ahead," Sasori said casually, hoisting his long bow slightly higher on his shoulder. Deidara nodded numbly, his azure pools fixed upon the walls of the Goblin City and the castle beyond.

Tobi was in there. He was so close to saving his stepbrother and yet, he had a feeling gnawing at his insides that he wouldn't make it. He had never believed a simple sentence of twelve words could seal his fate to die in battle for a person he barely knew for more than a few hours in a place he had never even believed existed. He wondered how life would have been had he kept his mouth shut and simply accepted his unhappy home life.

No…part of him was glad. This was the adventure of a lifetime. At least he would be going out with a bang; and to save the kingdom of his favourite fairytale? Yes sir!

"There they are!" Sasori called, jogging towards two beautiful creatures. One was a tall male with smooth flawless pale skin, shocking orange spikey hair and piercings everywhere! There were ten in his face alone and too many to count in his ears! The second was a female, with bluish purple hair tied up in a bun with a white rose nestled in her locks. Smouldering amber eyes locked with Deidara's own wide eyes. His eyes widened even farther upon noticing that she had angel wings…made of paper.

"Okay that's normal un," he mumbled to himself. Sasori greeted the two creatures, both of whom kneeled before him. Deidara looked on in interest as more creatures began to emerge. They all had pointed ears, sharp features, piercings and the females had small wings made of paper; although none were quite as magnificent as the blue haired female's. These were the wood elves; Deidara remembered from the story; the most intelligent creatures of the Labyrinth realm and also the close supporters of the royals. That explained why they were so ready to fight for Sasori's cause.

"Is this the human?" Konan asked quietly as they reached the small army, the fellow wood elves merging with it, forming a much larger and more menacing formation.

"Yes," Sasori replied, "This is Deidara; our key to winning back the kingdom."

The blonde felt extremely self-conscious under the intense gaze of the male and female, whose eyes were drowning in sorrow as they examined him.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "We hope you can find happiness."

"Um…thanks un," Deidara mumbled, uncertain of her meaning. Sasori trailed them away, speaking of hopes of working up a strategy for the storming of the city. Deidara wondered if he was supposed to follow but deemed himself useless to such a task. He had never needed to strategize beyond how to hide the fact that he had been out drinking with friends from his father and stepmother. He doubted anything like that would help now.

"Brat, get over here," Sasori called, waving him over. The blonde blinked a few times before hurrying over, wondering what he would be necessary for.

"You've never done this before," Sasori stated matter of factly, "You need to know where to stay. You're important for the final blow."

"Okay un," Deidara muttered, looking down at a map of the Goblin City. It looked to be hand drawn and was in colour, with names and labels elegantly written in calligraphy making it clear what was where.

"Konan, you're attacking from the skies with your group," Sasori announced, pointing to several points along the wall, "Pein, you will be attacking from the southern gate, here. Hidan and his Jashinists will be storming the city and linking up with Kakuzu and his group farther towards the centre. Then we storm the castle. Deidara, you stay by my side the entire time. Do not get killed. If you die, we all die."

The blonde swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding mutely as the redhead met him with an intense chocolate gaze. He was staring into his very soul with those deep, beautiful eyes. Looking away with a blush, Deidara glanced back to the map one more time before nodding once more and rising to his feet.

"Well then, let's get this over with un," he murmured, not looking forward to a second of it, "When do we go?"

"We have to leave soon," Sasori replied softly, "You're running out of time as it is. You have an hour and forty five minutes left."

Deidara nodded sombrely. He had been in the labyrinth for just over nine hours. In nine hours he had lost his stepbrother, began a journey of a lifetime, nearly died twice, provoked the false Goblin King and joined a rebellion with the true king, an extremely gorgeous redhead who only saw him as a tool to regain his throne. Deidara now completely understood the meaning of the phrase 'shit happens and then you die'.

"Hey brat, enough of the daydream, we have to go," Sasori drawled, walking towards the wall of the city. Deidara swallowed a lump in his throat and nodding nervously, he jogged over to the redhead, his hand resting on his sword.

Sasori gave him a tiny reassuring smile, surprising the blonde thoroughly.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "I won't let you die brat. You have a greater purpose."

"Would be nice if I had a say in the purpose un," Deidara grumbled, hoping that Sasori would stick to his word. He kind of wanted to live a while longer. They trudged towards a steep set of smoothly carved stone steps and began to ascend, the army of wood elves and Jashinists following in an orderly formation behind their respective leaders.

With every step, a sense of fear and dread filled Deidara, his knuckles clenched in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. His head was bowed, submissively accepting that his life was in Sasori's hands now.

And strangely, although the thought itself was frightening, he felt safe. The redheaded prince seemed to know what he was doing…and yet Konan's pained expression? Not so promising.

"Konan," Sasori murmured, "Time to fly."

Deidara glanced up, inhaling sharply at the truly perfect sight before him; a crimson sky, streaked with pink and orange where the sun was descending behind the castle, which cast a shadow across the city, where torches were flickering into life.

Konan signalled for her troops to follow her, mighty wings unfurling in a whoosh of paper. She launched herself into the sky, the grace of the most agile of birds reflected in her every movement as she led a small army of perfectly sculpted faces and figures into the limitless sky and over the heads of Deidara and Sasori.

"Pein," Sasori murmured, to which the orange haired elf gave a curt nod and bid his troops to follow him, dashing forward, with just as much grace as Konan and her angels had in the air. Deidara felt a small stab of jealousy towards the perfect creatures but this was quickly pushed away when he remembered that many of them could be rushing towards their deaths.

"Hidan," Sasori called, "Appease Jashin."

With a wild grin and a crazed look, Hidan raised his scythe over his head and let out a harsh battle cry. The Jashinists screamed and whooped menacingly, the impending bloodshed sending them into an excitable frenzy. They ran towards the battle, weapons and wielders ready to cause death.

"See you on the other side you little fucker!" Hidan shouted over his shoulder, before his fullest attention was set on the enemies in front of him.

Deidara watched as they made their way swiftly towards the city wall, crashing upon it like water on rock, until it was just he and Sasori, alone on the hilltop, watching over the beginnings of a battle. Battle cries, horns, the clanging of weapons and at last screams of agony and death filled the air.

"What do we do now un?" Deidara murmured, unable to tear his eyes from the carnage. Sasori ran a hand along the smooth wood of Hiruko, before his eyes glanced upward to the castle.

"We wait," he replied softly.

* * *

They seemed to be waiting for a lifetime. Deidara had to avert his gaze of the city as it was swarmed with warriors. He settled his gaze instead on Sasori.

"What will you do when this is over un?" he asked, trying not to think the words 'when I'm dead'. Sasori rested a pair of sad pools on the blonde, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"Restore my kingdom to its former glory," he said, his tone unwavering, encouraging a strong sense of belief in Deidara that he would succeed. The redhead turned his sights to something that Deidara seemed to be unable to see. A small smile had worked its way onto the prince's face.

"There are gardens in the castle," he said slowly, "Where roses grow. Red ones, always red and only red."

Deidara tried to visualise it, coming up with something like the Red Queen's castle from Alice in Wonderland.

"But I found a rose once in those gardens," Sasori continued, his voice so very soft, "And it was yellow. Like a little sun, unique. I thought it was extraordinary. How something could be so bright and cheery when alone and surrounded by a sea of crimson. But it seemed content; else it wouldn't have been there…right?"

Deidara furrowed his brow, scowling a little and glancing up at the sky, which had turned a dark velvet red, the same colour as the city…or Sasori's roses, he supposed.

"At a time like this you talk about flowers un," he muttered, "How fitting."

Sasori let out a tiny chuckle at the teenager, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"What would you talk about?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Deidara smirked.

"How this is the most fucked up thing I've ever done in my life un!" he said with a full blown grin, "I never imagined anything like this would happen! I thought life was just grow up, get a job, get married, have a family then die. I always wanted something more un! Something that helped me grow…this is an adventure I don't think I would have ever said no to! Even if…even if I do die…I'll be glad I died for something un."

Sasori recognised the fearful look in those oceans but the determination almost overpowered it completely. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the teen, placing a petal soft kiss on his forehead.

"I knew you were the one I needed," he whispered, "I hope it doesn't have to be the way Konan predicted."

Deidara's heart fluttered but he squashed those silly things down to smile softly at the exiled prince.

"Glad to be of service un!" he remarked, giving a two fingered salute. Sasori stepped away from him and turned his head towards the city, where a horn blew in the clear night.

"It is time," he announced.

* * *

**_Woohoo we're moving! :D It's half term soon, I have all my work done at the minute and I'm feeling good! So more writing should be done within the next few days! Thank you so much to those who have been patient with me and I hope I can make it up to you!_**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
